Goodbye
by Saaabric
Summary: Post Wilson's Heart. Amber was everything to Wilson these last four months and he didn’t have a chance to tell her that. He was just too angry to truly realize what was happening. Before he could think about it, she was taken away from his arms.


**Hi everyone! This is the first time I write a House fanfic and since I was very sad with its season finale, I decided to write this. I didn't like Amber at first, you know, but when she started to date Wilson, it was like if she had changed and she did. That's why I cried like a complete stupid when I watched last episode. **

**I hope you would like this and please review telling me if you liked it, okay? Thanks! Have a wonderful weekend. :))**

* * *

Amber was everything to Wilson these last four months and he didn't have a chance to tell her that. He was just too angry to truly realize what was happening. Before he could think about it, she was taken away from his arms. The last thing he could remember about her was how she took one last breath right in front of his face. God, he missed her so much.

Amber funeral was the next day. It was a small thing, with her family, closest friends and co-workers; just as she wanted. Wilson was standing in front of his mirror washing his face, which was full with tears. He was so angry with himself for not being there with her in that bus. He was the one who was meant to die, not her. House had called him, not her, to pick him up at that bar. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. But he couldn't stop blaming House for what happened either.

There was a knock on his door. The door of the house he used to share with Amber. He dried his face with the nearest towel. Her scent was there, it was everywhere. The little white towel was impregnated with her perfume and it was making him go crazy. Wilson rushed to the door only to find Cuddy there. She had given him a shoulder to cry on last night and she knew how guilty and sad he felt. She couldn't tolerate to see him like this. She was wearing a black dress and was ready to give him a drive to her funeral. "Are you ready?" she asked placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

Wilson sighed and looked to the floor. "I'll never be ready," he answered before taking his coat and walking away with Lisa. He knew this was probably the hardest thing he would have to do in his whole life. The feeling was so raw and overwhelming that it was killing him. He couldn't understand how someone can put up with something like this. Her death was stupid. The whole idea of her dying was stupid. How could it be true?

While Cuddy was driving, he let himself remember everything about her. Her blonde hair always smelled like roses, he could always get lost in it. He loved to stroke it and to feel it next to his face when he kissed her. "Stop the car," he whispered and she obeyed. She parked the car as soon as she could and Wilson got out. He needed to breath, he needed fresh air. He needed her. The unfair feeling of anger took power of his mind "I hate him!" he shouted just as Lisa was by his side holding his hand.

"Who?" She asked hugging her crying friend. It was like if he didn't have foot on Earth, this must be a nightmare that was soon going to end. She hugged him tightly; she knew too well who he was angry with. Slowly, she started dragging James to the car because it was getting late and they would probably have to keep on going.

As a matter of minutes, they were there. He didn't know how he was going to face her family or even Amber there. He knew she would not be herself there, she would be so different. Her father was outside, smoking. It was the first time Wilson has seen someone so broken and miserable. He knew that the feeling of losing a girlfriend and your daughter was very different and should not be compared.

He walked inside the room and her coffin was there, open, revealing her cold body there. He neared her and wiped several tears away from his face. God, she was so different. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly. Her skin was not the same; she used to be so warm and soft. The color of her skin was as white as he had never seen anyone. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face the truth and say goodbye once again. _"We would always want more time."_ Her words had been on his mind the whole night and day. He would never forget the broken look in her eyes as she took one last breath.

His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see because he had his vision blurred with tears. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips one last time "I love you," he whispered and turned his back to her. He needed to walk away from there. But he found the man who had taken her away from him there. He knew it was not his fault after all, but he needed someone to blame for this. House was also broken, the look of guilt on his eyes were telling a similar story. Wilson couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry so hard that made everyone in the room turn to look at him. His sobs were so loud and deep.

"I'm so sorry," Greg whispered before hugging his best friend and joined him with his crying. Wilson knew she was watching the entire scene, wherever she was. They hugged for minutes until he let go. He nodded to House and walked away from there.

Just as he was about to pass by the door, he closed his eyes and saw her face. She was as beautiful as ever. He was afraid of opening his eyes and she would not be there, but he knew he had to let her go, so he opened his eyes "I miss you too Amber," he whispered and walked away.


End file.
